Damsels In Action!
by nomsayin13
Summary: Sam, Flower and Amy go to the mall together. Sam dislikes malls and wants nothing to do with a place as tedious as the mall. Will a mysterious mall agent prove her wrong? I do not own Sonic, from the anime Sonic X to any of the Sonic games. I do own Sam and Flower.


** Basic rules for my story:**

***No suing (see disclaimers)**

**_*_Use constructive criticism only, flames and other criticisms are not welcome**

***Review and if you wish, answer the question at the end of the story. Don't worry there is a reason why I ask them; it will benefit me greatly if you answer. **

***Enjoy and keep an eye out for more **

_One day..._

"Remind me again why we are here in this god forsaken place?" Sam the Hedgehog asks Amy Rose.

Amy whirls around, eying Sam annoyed. "This 'god forsaken place' is one of the best places in the entire world. Relax, live a little you'll have a lot of fun."

"Not here," the grumpy hedgehog replied. "Anywhere but here. How'd you guys get me to come anyways?"

_Earlier_

_"Come on Sam, please!" Flower begged, jumping at her side._

_"No," the hedgehog refused as she turned her back to Flower._

_Flower frowned at her. Then she had an idea. "If you won't come to the mall, I've got a secret weapon that will make you," the young fox spoke in a singsong voice._

_"Oh?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'd like to see you-" she was cut short when the fox was suddenly front of her, eyes fully widened, pupils as big and large as possible. The pupils shimmered in pure innocence. She stared directly into Sam's eyes. Sam, mesmerized at Flower's eyes, tried to speak. "Flow-"_

_"Go to the mall with us," Flower softly commanded Sam._

_Present_

"Oh yeah," Sam recalled. She sent a glare to Flower who smiled. "You and your 'secret weapon'"

Flower shrugged. "It works on just about anyone."

"I'd bet money on that one," Sam scoffs.

"We can't, we're at the mall," Flower points out.

"Come on," Sam urged her. "A little money won't-"

"Oh my God!" Amy suddenly yells interrupting the purple hedgehog.

Sam sighed. "Sale on shoes?" she guessed sarcastically.

Amy, not sensing the sarcasm, squealed. "Tarot cards! On sale! It's been like, forever sine I saw them! I've gotta get them!" Amy ran off like a hyperactive kid toward the magic shop where things were off by twenty percent.

Sam and Flower had to run to catch up to her and by the time they did, Amy already had some in her possession. Some people shot her glares for her over the top behavior. Sam and Flower smiled sheepishly at them in apology on Amy's behalf. The grumpy customers glared at the two, shrugged and then left. Amy gazed at her new prizes; tarot cards, a crystal ball and a bunch of jewelled rings. "Oh my God, Sam and Flower look at them!" She held the purchased items out so the two can see. Sam stood in the back of the shop, unwilling to see the cards. Sam had nothing against anything with fortunes and whatnot; she just did not care for them.

Flower wanted to know about the cards so Amy chattered happily with her. They both seemed so happy, so excited about being here in one of the best places in the world according to most females: the mall, another Sam does not care for. Now I know how the boyfriends feel she thought. Well since Sam is here, she might as well try and have fun. After all, it's been about three years since Sam had last been there but that was only because she needed some supplies and the mall was the only store closest to her at that time.

After her trip into the mall, she swore she would never come back again. That is until a certain fox decided to use her 'puss in boots' eyes to convince Sam otherwise. If that was able to convince Sam, then it is definitely enough to convince a lot of people. Sam wondered who it could convince: Knuckles? Probably. Sonic? He can't resist a little girl so yes, definitely. Amy? Yes. Shadow? Maybe. Sam rumpled her face as she thought.

"HELLOOO THERE!" a high-pitched female voice-not Amy or Flower- interrupted her train of thought.

Sam gasped as she jumped nearly a foot on the air. Once Sam landed on the ground, she whirled around and glared at her. "What the-" it was then Sam noticed the woman for the first time.

The woman is six foot one with a plain white button down shirt and a black skirt that came to her knees. She also wore a hat with a flower at the side and had goggles, sunglasses? It was hard to tell because her red-orange hair bangs blocked her view of her face. The woman wore black flats that looked they were made to fit clowns; the shoes are that big. The woman smiled a somehow familiar smile that made Sam wince at an unknown memory-and by unknown she meant she experienced the memory but can't remember at the moment. the woman wore a name tag on the right side of her chest that said "Hello my name is Dolores Hampton."

Dolores went on. "I apologize for scaring you like that but I can't help but notice you're not having fun."

"You call that a reason to just appear out of nowhere!" the hedgehog exclaimed, wishing she could punch the woman in the face and get away with it. If the woman weren't so tall that is.

"Well it's my job," Dolores replied. "Looking for lost children and ensuring everyone has fun no matter the location!"

The way Dolores's voice sounded when she talked sounded annoying like she is trying to keep her voice as high-pitched as possible; if it weren't for the fact that Sam has a high tolerance for any high pitched noises, she would run as fast as she could away from her screaming her head off. Regardless Sam tried to be polite. "Thanks but we don't need any help, especially if it's help having fun."

Before Hampton could say anything, an excited pink hedgehog and an equally energetic black fox appeared at Dolores's side. "Oh my God are you one of those new agents in the mall?"

Hampton frowned. "One of what agents?"

"You know, the agents that goes into random stores and randomly picks people to pamper for an entire day?" Amy's green eyes glimmered in pure hope.

Dolores thought for a moment on this before finally saying "As a matter of fact, I am."

"Really?!" Amy exclaimed.

"Really," Hampton nods. "And the three of you are lucky for that reason."

Amy and Flower sprang from the walls in their excitement. They cheered. "We're totally gonna get-"

"SSSSHHHHHH!" hissed the agent as heads began to turn. "Keep your voices down," Dolores whispered. "We, the agents, have to be discrete in order for the competition to be fair. If the people knew exactly who we are, then they will stop at nothing to ensure that they keep on getting the free treatment. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No," the three replied.

Dolores got to her feet then motioned for the three to follow her. Amy and Flower followed her eagerly while Sam stood back a few feet. Who is she? Sam wondered. Something about her seemed familiar to Sam but she couldn't put her finger on it. With a sigh- and a silent vow to keep her eye on Dolores- she went off after her over eager friends.

After a bit of walking, they encountered a small tent the size of a one story house. And it was right in the middle of the mall. How did I not notice it before? Sam asked herself.

As though reading her mind, Dolores answered for her. "If you are wondering about the tent, that's only because we set it up early this morning. We are only just practising this new policy today. Now come on in-" she motioned for the girls to enter the tent- "and we'll give you the pampering you deserve!"

With minor cheering , the hedgehogs and fox entered only to be greeted by two robots who were poorly clothed in a dresses. One robot was tall and gold while the other was silver and stout. They grinned. Flower looked over at them suspiciously; she felt a strange feeling she had seen them from before.

"Um, excuse me," Flower timidly spoke up.

Dolores looks over to the fox. "Yes?"

"Why do you have robots?"

"Yeah, why do you have robots?" Sam joined in.

"Because every good sensible woman needs her helpers, regardless of who the helpers are," Dolores ended the discussion as quickly as it started. For some reason, Dolores didn't want to talk about it. This only made Sam more weary of her than before. Meanwhile the robots took action.

"Hello ladies how are you today? the silver robot, Bocoe, asked.

"I was going to ask them!" the gold robot, Decoe yelled.

"Well I asked already," Bocoe pointed out.

"STOP!" howled Dolores in a man's voice.

Everyone, including the bickering robots, whirled over to her with surprised expressions on their faces. Dolores's eyes widened for a moment then spoke once more in her usual high-pitched voice.  
"Oh ho silly me," she laughed. "That was sort of out there..." She trailed off before remembering something, "Let's go and get your makeovers!"  
Ms. Hampton snapped her fingers and the robots swept the three girls in rolling chairs, riding them in nearby rooms and separate from each other.

-OOO-

An hour and a half later, the girls reappear from the tent in long dresses. Amy wore a pink dress that had red ribbons all around the bottom, pink high heels and long white gloves that went to her elbows. Flower wore a peacock dress with fake peacock feathers spread out in the back. She wore peacock purple and green gloves that only came to her wrists and wore black flats. Sam wore a dark purple dress that was five inches below her knees. She had sandals the same color as her dress, gloves and a necklace that had a violet heart at the end. All three of the girls had make-up that matched their dresses. The robots had done a good job doing the makeover.

Amy swished her hips from side to side, admiring how the dress looked when it moved.  
"Oh my God this is so awesome!" She gleefully said. "Dolores and the robots… okay mostly the robots… did a really great job!"

"Uh-huh." Sam and Flower agreed, mimicking Amy's actions.  
Normally Sam didn't enjoy getting a makeover, but today was an exception; it wasn't everyday someone just willingly pampered you from head to toe. And yes, the robots painted their nails too. Sam felt like someone peeled off her old skin and replaced it with a new sort of skin. It was refreshing, and Sam liked it.

Dolores clapped her hands to get the girls' attention, "So how were the makeovers?"

"Great!"

"Wonderful!" Dolores sounded just as happy as the girls, "Feel free to walk around the mall for a bit and meet me outside of the Claire's shop. You know, the one by the water fountain."

"Gotcha," Amy replies. "Now let's go and get something to eat!"

"For sure." the other two agreed once more and were off, leaving Dolores in the dust.  
A few minutes later, the girls arrive at the food court where lots and lots of salespeople tried selling their food products to the various hungry customers. It was around lunchtime so the lines to the food courts were unusually long. Sam glared at the lines.

"Why are there lines?" Sam groaned, "Why do they even exist?"

"Lines stink," Flower agreed, "I wish lines will go away from the face of the Earth. And carrots."

"Why carrots?"  
"I hate carrots."

"Oh," Sam returned as she could see quite clearly Flower's distaste in carrots, "What say you Amy?"  
Amy doesn't answer.  
"Amy? Amy where are you?" Sam called, and then turned to Flower, "Go look for Amy." She then began glancing worriedly at the crowds.

"Sam I found Amy!" Flower says a moment later.

"Where?"

Flower points over to the line to Papa John's where Amy scooted various people out of the lines so she can get in the front. Angry protests followed Amy's feet while Sam and Flower stood close to the line, waiting for Amy to come out of the line. When she finally did, Sam confronted her.  
"Why are you acting like a jerk to these people?" She demanded.

"Because I'm famous," Amy replied smugly.  
Sam was about to yell at her when Amy went on.  
"The robots said that one of the reasons we're getting the special treatment is because we're friends of Sonic."

"So, just because we're friends with Sonic, that automatically means we can just be jerks whenever we want?" Sam growled in anger.

Amy got in Sam's face, "Sonic is not just any person you know!"  
"Sonic is just like any person!" Sam spat back, "He's 'different' because everyone considers him a hero! You think otherwise and now it's stuck in your head!"

The two bickered while Flower took several steps away from the hedgehogs, backing away to the girl's bathroom.  
"I better leave them alone for a bit…" The fox decided.  
She kept backing away from the angry environment until her back reached a stall. The stall was open so Flower slipped right in with no problem at all. She sat herself on the toilet, making sure the dress did not touch the water or floor. The cleaner the dress, the better.

As Flower sat, she thought about Tails. She barely knew the fox for a week and already took a liking to him. Flower did not know what about Tails she like but she knew that she liked him. This was the ultimate reason Flower doesn't want to dirty the dress; so she could impress Tails with it. But the twin-tailed fox was so nice and non-judgemental, that there was no doubt that he would like Flower just as she was. That's how life should work, right?

Flower hummed happily as she daydreamed of Tails' and her marriage. She would be in a wedding dress and Tails in a groom's outfit. Sam will be the minister and Cream the flower girl. Everyone will come and it would be such a happy time.

A knock on the stall door interrupted her happy musings.  
"Yes?" Flower asked.  
No one answered.  
Flower frowned and was about to sit herself down when a large claw crashed through the wall, bits of the wall scattering across the floor. Flower barely had time to scream as the claw scooped her upward, leaving a peacock feather in the place where Flower Fox once stood.

-OOO-

"Where's Flower?" Sam suddenly asked, interrupting the argument.

"What do you mean 'Where's Flower'? Don't you care what I have to-" Amy was cut off with a swift slap to the face.  
Her cheek turned bright red, but before she can let Sam have it, she looked over to her right and saw that Flower was nowhere in sight.  
"Where IS Flower?" Amy echoed the question.

Sam resisted the urge to slap Amy again, took a deep breath, and said, "Let's go find her."

Sam and Amy searched throughout the food courts and the lines. No sign of her anywhere. They looked in a nearby toy store to see if Flower accidentally wondered in there. Still no sign. They even went over to the water fountain where Dolores Hampton waited for them. Even still, no Flower.  
"Where can she be?" Sam asked herself.

"Is something the matter girls?" The concerned woman asked.

"Flower's gone missing!" Sam exclaimed.

"The little black fox?"  
"Yes!"

"Well this is a problem."

"Well duh!" Amy burst, "Whatever you have in mind for us Dolores will have to wait until we find our friend."

Dolores thoughtfully caressed her chin then said, "Don't worry my dears, I know exactly where Flower is."

"Really?" Relief soared throughout Sam's and Amy's bodies as Sam replied, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Just follow me," Hampton said as the girls obeyed.  
They follow Dolores out of the mall into the parking lot. Wait… why would Flower leave Sam and Amy to go to the parking lot? A better question would be why would Dolores lead the girls out there? Sam and Amy exchanged confused looks with one another. Before one of them could speak up, Dolores shoved the two in an open sports car, closing the door then locking it. Suddenly a claw reappeared out of the sky, grabbing the sports car with the two girls in it. The girls looked at where the claw was coming from and noticed the over looming shadow of the Egg Carrier; and they were heading right for it.

This happened so quickly that Sam and Amy had no time to escape from the clutches of the claw and soon found themselves on the main bridge of the Egg Carrier. The hatch from where the claw came out of had closed and a giant jar closed swallowed the sports car. Sam and Amy escaped the sports car too late; they were already prisoners of the jar.

Dolores suddenly came into their view along with the two robots that helped with their makeovers.  
"Hello, girls," The woman grinned evilly.

"Wait," Amy realized, "I know that grin."

Her suspicion was confirmed in a blink of an eye when Dolores removed her hair revealing a bald head, goggles where the eyes should be and a long orange moustache.

"It is I, the glorious genius you all know and loathe, Doctor Eggman! As for the woman disguise, I felt it was necessary to lure all of you into my trap."

"It was really that necessary to be a woman?" Sam giggled as she clasped her mouth from laughing.  
Amy joined in shortly after her.

"Never mind that!" Eggman bellowed, "The point is you are all in my trap and that fool Sonic, yes that Sonic my dear Amy, is going to fall right into it!"

"Didn't you already try this before?" Amy asks.

"Like several times?" Sam added.

"Enough!" The scientist shouted, with his hands in the air, "I've tried it before yes but this time… THIS time… I will succeed! Keep that in mind and don't you forget it!"

"Yeah right," Sam mutters under her breath, too quiet for Eggman to hear.

With that said, Eggman walked out of the exit, leaving the girls alone in a jar with one another. For a few seemingly long minutes, no one moved a muscle. Everyone seemed to be busy looking out at the complex designs on Eggman's walls or at the entrances of the doors.

"Well," Amy broke the silence, "I guess we'll have to wait."

"For what?" Flower asks.

"Until we get rescued by Sonic," Amy replied as she continued to sit there.

Sam sat up immediately.  
"What!?" She raged as she glared over at Amy, "Did you not hear what Eggman said?"  
When Amy did not answer, Sam went on. "He's using us girl! Using us as bait for Sonic!"  
"So?" Amy raised an eyebrow at the violet hedgehog, "Eggman's plans never work. My Sonic manages to save the day; and me when I get captured, so I don't have to anything to free myself."

"How do you know?" Sam demanded, "What if Eggman actually succeeds this time? What if Sonic can't save us for...whatever reason? What if you had the choice to just free yourself? Would you do it?"

"Yes I would," Amy answered evenly, "And when I get out of my prison, I will get out my little friend and kick his butt."

Sam nodded at that, "Yeah! You're fully capable of destroying the jar. The only question is why aren't you doing it?"

Amy stood up, her face reflecting her confidence, "Why didn't I think of this before? I am more than just a mere girl with a large hammer. I am more than a damsel in distress. I am a damsel-"

"In action," Sam finished.

"What?"

"She said a damsel in action," Flower spoke up.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "A damsel in action? Sounds weird, but I like it!"

The girls cheered with one another for a bit before taking action.  
"I'll go first," Amy announced as her hammer magically appeared.  
Amy slammed her hammer against the glass, only for it to almost bounce back at her like a rubber ball. The girls realized their prison was weapon proof, not a gun or Piko Piko hammer could penetrate through its toughness.

Amy turned around to the girls and muttered "Darn" before returning to her usual spot.  
Amy suddenly recalled something, "Sam, you can shape-shift!"

Sam nodded.  
"Yes I can!" She replied as she shape-shifted into a whale.  
Sam grew bigger and bigger until the glass cracked and shattered with Sam's size. The girls now stood in a room with thousands of sharp shards everywhere. The violet shape-shifter quickly changed back to normal and the girls ran into the door where Eggman had exited earlier before.

They got here just in time to see Sonic fighting several robots, homing attacks here and there while Eggman shouted insults toward him.  
Amy blazed with anger, "Now?"  
"Now!" Sam declared.  
The girls charged through; with Sam shape-shifting into a large black bear, Amy readying her hammer, and Flower flying with her two robotic tails. It did not take long before Eggman noticed them.  
"Gaah, how'd you get out of my trap so quickly?" He demanded.

"Sam turned into a whale and broke out for us," Flower announced proudly.

Eggman cackled throughout the room.  
"She did?" He asked the fox as she nodded, "Well let's see her shape-shift into a dead hedgehog!"  
A bomb appeared in front of Sam but the hedgehog kicked it back before it could detonate. The bomb sailed through the air and closer to Eggman as he frantically ran into another room.

"You haven't seen the last of me," His cries echoed, "I may be down but I'm not out!"

"Yeah right!" Sonic called after him.  
The fighting died down as the robots retreated from the main room; all was silent, and the fight was won.  
Sonic turned to the girls, "Let's go home."

-Later-

The girls were back in the mansion, recalling and retelling everything that had happened today. An excited Flower had just finished telling her part of the story.

"And then we kicked robotic butt and we lived happy ever after!" She exclaimed happily.

The older two nodded.  
"Yep, that was pretty much the tale." Amy agreed as she sat back, "Damsels in action..."

"Better get used to it 'cause we're going to be usin' that from now on," Sam informed her, "When we get captured, we're gonna get out of the situation using our resources and skills. But we'll still be girls."

"That reminds me," Amy carefully interrupted, "How was the mall today?"

Sam scrunched up her face in thought. Before she could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." the girls said in unison.  
Tails entered and saw the girls still in dresses.  
"Hey girls," He greeted. "How was the mall today?"

"Great!" Amy and Flower exclaimed together as Sam still thought about her answer.

Flower went in front of Tails, swishing her dress slightly to show off the ruffles, "Do you like my dress Tails?"

Tails examined the dress for a moment then nodded in approval.  
"I like it," He grinned, "It looks good on you."

Flower squealed at his answer and then jumped with joy. Then suddenly fainted. Tails runs over to check on Flower but Amy stopped him casually.  
"She'll be okay," she reassured him, "She's just tired."

Tails nodded then exited the room. Amy looked over to Sam.  
"So...do you like the mall?"

Sam stopped scrunching her face then finally replied.  
"No, not really." She answered, "But..."  
She looked meaningfully over to Flower.  
"With you and Flower, it'll always be interesting."

_QOTS Can you imagine Sonic talking in Shakespearean language? Why/why not?_


End file.
